The Wealthy Protector
by MissBlondie773
Summary: Bella Swan lives in the heart of New York city with her best friend, Alice Brandon. Bella's entire lifestyle is about to change after she meets the alluring and wealthy bachelor, Dr Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You're probably going to call me insane but I have decided that I want to write two stories at the same time, I just have so many ideas in my head that I need to get out. Again, I hope you like it and enjoy reading this story. **

**Love MissBlondie773 xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_The cloaked figure moved closer to me, I felt trapped, paralyzed with fear. My heart was beating erratically, my breath completely out of control. I had been in this place before, felt this fear before. Everything about this place felt familiar but I had no clue of my location, and I had no idea who this black figure was. The unknown always scared me, I guess it scares everyone. I took in all of my surroundings, the light layer of dust on the books that sat on an old bookshelf, the gun and whiskey that were placed on the table and suddenly I knew where I was, I knew why this place filled me with so much fear. This is where my father committed suicide._

I woke up with a jolt, panting as sweat covered my forehead. I looked around the room, thankful to be in a place where I felt a sense of safety. I couldn't believe the dreams were back, I had already had a set of counselling sessions to ease me of any fear these dreams brought me. My mother, Renee, had gotten scared when she thought I would do the same as my father. I had started sleep walking into the room where he did it and one night she caught me near the window, since then she had kept a close eye on me. I had only been seven-years-old at the time, so I guess I could understand her worry.

I lay in bed a little while longer before deciding I should probably have a shower and eat something, I was in desperate need of a coffee. I grabbed a towel and made my way to the bathroom, starting the water so it would have time to heat up. I stripped down and stepped into the shower, letting the water wash over my face. Hot water always calmed me, I guess it was because it reminded me of the heat in Arizona, the scorching sun. I smiled, remembering the way it felt on my skin and then I was pulled from my thoughts by my roommate banging on the bathroom door.

"Goddamn it Bella, hurry up!" She barked at me through the door. Jeez, I'd only been in here five minutes.

With a sigh, I grabbed my bottle of shampoo and lathered up my hair, rinsing it quickly. I did the same with the conditioner before washing my body, the smell of coconut and strawberry mixing together and creating the most calming scent. I turned off the water and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around myself before unlocking the bathroom door and making my way back to my bedroom. "Bathroom's free." I yelled to her before shutting my door.

I dried my hair before searching through my wardrobe, pulling out a pair of denim short shorts, a white vest top and one of my dad's checkered shirts. I always wore his clothes, it made me feel closer to him. I found my pair of battered old blue converse and put them on, looking at myself in the mirror before leaving the room. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some cereal, and a cup of coffee. I was just about to sit down when I heard someone clear their throat and I almost dropped what I was holding, I could fucking kill Emmett sometimes. He always moved so quietly, like a ninja.

"Hey, when did you get here?" I asked, not recalling hearing anyone open the front door this morning.

"I crashed in the spare room last night, Alice wouldn't let me drive home." I rolled my eyes, he was such an idiot.

I nodded before digging into my cereal, flicking through the channels on the television and deciding on Spongebob. No matter how old I am, I will always love this show. I heard Emmett laugh and then jump on the sofa next to me, almost sending my breakfast flying. I should probably introduce Emmett, he's my brother, Emmett Dwyer. He chose to keep my mothers last name since he thinks, and I quote, Swan is too girly for a big man. I rolled my eyes, he was a typical guy. I wouldn't call him a manwhore, well...not to his face at least. My mother and I had always hoped that when he turned 23, he would find a girl and settle down but so far we've had no such luck. He just liked sleeping around. Manwhore.

After breakfast, I decided that I should probably go online and look for a job. I was currently sharing a flat with my best friend, Alice but I couldn't afford to pay the rent. I felt bad because she works hard to pay for what she has and then there's me, jobless and living off my best friend.

I turned on my laptop and it came to life, showing me the log in page. I typed in my password and waited, drumming my fingernails on the desk. When it finally logged me in, I clicked on the internet icon and began my search.

Cleaner needed ASAP! - I'm desperate but not that desperate.

Librarian position to be filled - I couldn't spend most of my time in silence, I'd go insane.

Dentist job, qualifications needed - Not qualified.

An hour later and I had officially given up, maybe there was just nothing out there for me. I closed down my laptop and sighed, feeling defeated. I stood up and stuck my head around the door, making sure Emmett and Alice had gone to work. They had. I went over to my iPod and put on my favorite playlist 'Bella's Feel Good Music' I smiled as Call me maybe blasted through the speakers, probably irritating half of the building. I was jumping around my room and singing along, well it was more like screaming. Listening to music always got me in the mood to work out, thankfully we had a gym in the spare room.

I opened the door to the spare room and surprisingly, I could still hear the music as if I were still in my room. I turned on the treadmill and began running, it would only be a matter of time before I tripped over or one of my laces get stuck and I go flying. I'm the clumsiest person in America, maybe in the whole world. My dad used to call me his clumsy swan, only my brother calls me that now. I got so deep into my thoughts that I hadn't even realized I had been running for almost forty minutes! How the fuck did that happen?

Only then did I realize ow out of breath I actually was and I stopped the machine, taking deep breaths. I think that's enough for one day. I walked into my bedroom and turned off the iPod, feeling extremely hungry. I entered the kitchen and pawed my way through the fridge, hoping to find some takeout from last night. No such luck.

I grabbed a few ingredients and settled on making my family famous Spaghetti and meatballs, I had a lot of time to kill.

I put all the ingredients on the counter while I got out all the utensils I needed, making a lot of clatter in the cupboards. "Where the fuck is the saucepan?" I muttered to myself, banging my head on the top of the cupboard with a loud squeak. Typical.

I eventually located a saucepan and began preparing the food, humming as I did so. I loved cooking, it took my mind off everything but it also made everything feel like it was. So normal. I used to help my mom in the kitchen a lot when I was younger, we used to bake cookies for my dad too. The kitchen is my sanctuary, the place where I cannot be beaten. Well, not by my family or friends anyway.

When I was finished cooking, I placed it in the oven to keep it warm until Alice got home. She text me earlier to let me know that she had a friend coming over tonight and of course Emmett will be here if he knows what I've cooked. Maybe I should make a dessert too. I pondered over that for a while before deciding that one portion of Spaghetti and meatballs and everyone at the table will be far too full for anything else.

At 6:30, Alice arrived home looking more chipper than usual. That freaked me out, Alice was already the happiest person known to mankind. A large grin spread across her face when she saw me, skipping over to me happily.

"Bell-aaaa." She sang. "I've got some amazing news for you." I gestured for her to continue, wondering what the news could be. "Well, this guy came into the store today and as I was helping him pick out a suit we got talking and he mentioned that he needed a nanny to look after his daughter while he's at work." A look of confusion crossed my face and I knew what she was going to say. "I got you an interview for tomorrow." She bounced with excitement, well at least it's a job, right?

"That's great, thanks Al." I said with a smile, but a thought crossed my mind. The only people that went into Bloomingdale's were snobby rich people, which means I'd be working for a snobby rich and stuck up man.

Great.

There was a knock at the door and I opened to reveal a tall man with blond, curly hair. "You must be Jasper, come on in." I said with a smile, stepping aside.

"And you must be Bella, Alice has told me a lot about you." He stepped inside, greeting me with a smile of his own. Was this the guy I'd be working for? He seemed friendly enough so I guess it wouldn't be so bad.

When Emmett arrived everyone gathered around the table, I placed plates in front of everyone before carrying the dish to the middle of the table. "Alright everyone, dig in." I say before putting a small portion of food on my plate, I was never one for large amounts of food. Everyone made noises of appreciation, complimenting me between bites. I blushed and continued eating my food slowly.

The dinner conversation was at a low but as soon as Alice began talking, soon enough I couldn't get anyone to shut up.

"I have an announcement to make guys." Alice informed, Emmett and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes, smirking. We knew exactly what she was like, making announcements about buying new clothes and whatnot. "Jasper and I are kind of an item." She looked at him with a smile. "We met a few weeks ago and I wanted to tell you but I just didn't want to jinx it." I rolled my eyes again, superstitious pixie.

So, if they met a few weeks ago then I'm guessing he's not the guy I could be working for.

Hopefully this mystery guy will be just as friendly as Jasper is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Three**

It was late when Emmett and Jasper went home, Alice had retired to her bed and so I was left to do the dishes and clean up all the beer bottles. Yes, it had been one crazy and tiring night. I dried and put away all the dishes before dragging myself to my bedroom, getting ready for bed tiredly. I climbed into bed and shut off the light, snuggling into my nice, cool sheets. It took a while but sleep finally overtook me, taking me deep into unconsciousness.

_The little girl was wearing a white nightdress and was barefoot, she had beautiful long brown wavy hair and her skin was pale. I watched as she climbed up onto the window ledge, the wind blowing through her hair. The girl turned to face me and I gasped, it was me. I was watching myself sleeping walking as a young girl, although I don't remember ever getting that far. Suddenly the lightning struck and I saw my father hanging from the ceiling fan, still breathing. I tried to move but I couldn't, I tried so hard to will my feet to walk forward but they wouldn't. "Please, help him!" I screamed at the girl, but she just watched him and smiled. I was confused, if she was me, why wouldn't she help him? I frowned and I felt two arms on my shoulders and then I heard her voice. "Let him go, baby." My mother said and I felt tears trickling down my cheeks, why would she say that? Another flash of lightning struck and my father and mother were gone, the girl at the window turned directly to me and grinned. "Everything will be okay now." She said, almost demonic before she tipped herself backwards and fell..._

I woke up screaming, sweat covering me and then, I just cried. I couldn't stop, the dream had felt so real and I had obviously been kicking my legs because my duvet was now on the floor. Maybe I should go and see someone about these dreams, they are more vivid and terrifying than I remember them.

When the tears had subsided and my breathing was back to normal, I got out of bed and made my way to the living room, unable to stay in that room any longer. I knew I couldn't just forget about all of this, I needed help and I needed it now. I grabbed my iPhone off the arm of the sofa and went onto the internet, searching for counsellors in New York. I found a few in this area and I checked their prices, Dr Lucy Clark's sessions were only $50 an hour. I could afford that, I just needed to find a job.

Just then I remembered that Alice had set up an interview for me today and she even placed the details on my phones calendar.

_Dr Edward Cullen_

_Four Seasons Hotel Penthouse_

_57 East 57th Street _

_New York _

_New York 10022_

_Time of interview: 11am - Friday morning_

Holy shit. Penthouse?

I checked the time and my eyes almost left my skull. 9:30am!

I ran to my bedroom and grabbed a towel, putting my hair up before going for a quick shower.

I noticed Alice had hung an outfit on my wardrobe door for me, it was very...formal. I guess if I wear this then I won't feel so out of place, the Four Seasons is no place for my usual attire, and definitely not for my battered converse.

I put on the high waisted black skinny jeans and the white blouse, tucking it in. I slipped on the black heels and topped it all off with one of Alice's shoulder bags. I didn't feel like myself anymore, maybe that was a good thing for today.

* * *

I checked the time again as I sat in the cab, 10:55am. Shit. I hated traffic.

When the cab driver finally pulled up outside of the Four Seasons Hotel, I felt my stomach drop. I really didn't belong in a place like this, I was just an ordinary girl from the little town of Forks. I walked through the large rotating glass doors and made my way to the front desk, receiving a few strange looks from people. I inwardly groaned and the woman behind the desk looked up with a smile, which soon disappeared. "Yes?" She said and I already knew what she was thinking. Is she lost? She does realize this is the Four Seasons, right?

Ugh. Cow.

"Uh, I'm looking for Dr Edward Cullen. He's expecting me." I smirked as I saw her expression change to one of disbelief.

"You're here to see Dr Cullen?" She said in a snarky tone and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes I am, and if you would hurry up and let him know that I am here, I do like to be on time." I shot back, I had no idea where this confidence was coming from.

She didn't reply, she just picked up the phone and punched in some numbers. She notified him of my arrival and then gave me a code and told me to go up.

I made my way to the elevator, stepping inside and clumsily stumbling. I blushed as I spotted a group of people snickering at me. Oh fuck sake, haven't you people ever seen someone trip before? Grow the fuck up.

I punched in the numbers on the keypad at the side of the elevator and it descended upwards, at least no one joined me in the elevator. For that I was thankful.

I heard a faint ding sound and then the door opened up to a large room, I had expected a corridor of some sort. I took a small step out of the elevator and looked around, hoping to find the mysterious Dr Cullen. And then from out of nowhere, I saw him.

Ho-ly fuck.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from him as he approached me, I'm pretty sure I was drooling. He was tall and lean, his skin was pale, much like my own. He had messy, brown and copper hair which I will now refer to as 'Sex Hair' and his jaw...Oh my word. I wanted to bite it, lick it, feel his light stubble between my le- Get a hold of yourself Bella!

This was going to be a long interview.

"Bella Swan, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Edward Cullen." He outstretched his hand and I shake it, giving him a polite smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, thanks for agreeing to do this. I really appreciate it." His answering smile was enough to make a woman drop to her knees, in fact I think it just soaked my panties.

"That's not a problem, Bella. Now, if you would like to follow me to the living room, we can get started." He said, walking in the direction of, what I'm assuming, is the living room. 'Too bad it's not the bedroom' I thought to myself and shook my head, ridding the thought from my mind.

He lead to me a large room with hard wooden floors and sat in one of the black leather chairs, gesturing for me to sit in the chair opposite him. I sat with a smile and placed my hands in my lap, the nerves catching up to me. He clapped his hands together loudly, causing me to jump and look up with a startled expression. "So, Bella. I trust Miss Brandon informed you of the job description?" Uh oh.

"Um, no...She didn't." Damn you, Alice.

"Alright, well basically I am looking for a live-in nanny to take care of my daughter, Julia, while I'm at work. I work a lot of the time, my job is incredibly demanding of my time and I sometimes need to work nights, as well. Hence the reason why I need a live-in nanny." Hold the fucking phone. LIVE-IN? As in, I'd be_ living_ here?

I nodded, unable to respond.

"Miss Brandon told me quite a lot about you, she told me that you have had experience with taking care of young children in the past and that you are an incredibly caring and mature young woman, very trustworthy and responsible. I was impressed to find out that you did very well in school, Miss Brandon also told me that you are one day hoping to open your own restaurant?" My que to talk. Shit.

I managed to find my voice, thankfully. "Uh, yes. Cooking is something that I have always been interested in, ever since I was a little girl. Being the chef of my own restaurant would be an amazing opportunity for me." My words were more confident now, I was starting to relax now that I knew he already knew so much about me.

"That's great, if you don't mind I would like to go through a list of things you would be expected to do as Julia's nanny." I nodded for him to continue. "Here's a copy for you." He handed me a sheet of paper and I took it, reading it carefully.

_Nanny duties_

_1. Pick her up from school and take her to school._

_2. Prepare her meals (Breakfast, lunch and dinner)_

_3. Help her with any school work/homework._

_4. Interact with her._

_5. Read to her every night before she goes to sleep._

_6. Make sure she has clean clothes on for school _

_7. Make sure dirty clothes are in the hamper which is located in the bathroom._

_8. Make sure the house is clean and tidy._

_9. Take her out of the house often._

_10. Make sure she is in bed by 8pm sharp._

_11. Make sure she's at school by 9am._

_12. Bad behaviour results in the removal of her toy box._

_13. Good behaviour is to be rewarded by buying her a new dvd and toy._

_14. Make sure she is bathed every night, she's a messy child._

All of these rules seemed reasonable, I smiled and looked up to meet his gaze. "Got it." He smiled back and went through some other information.

"You will be given a credit card for her, so if she ever needs anything then you can just use that card. Also, in order to take her to and from school, you will need a car. Is that something you have already?" I shook my head and bit my lip, only now do I realize how poor I actually am. "Alright then, I will sort something out for you." He informed me with a dazzling smile and I think I almost melted into a pool of Bella goo.

* * *

I was in the cab, on my way back from my interview with Dr-Makes-Your-Panties-Wet-Just-By-Smiling-Cullen and I couldn't stop replaying it over and over in my head. I remember when he had told me the salary I would be getting if he chose to give me the job. $1,000 a week!

What. The. Fuck.

How could a doctor even have so much money? I'd have to have six jobs to get that kind of salary.

I shook my head and before I knew it, I was parked outside of my apartment. I handed the cab driver $20 and hopped out, rushing to see Alice. I couldn't believe she didn't tell me it was for a position for a live-in nanny. Trust her to leave out the most important part. I unlocked the door and rushed excitedly through the hallway, making my way to the living room. "Alice?" I yelled out and found her in the kitchen. With Jasper.

I covered my eyes and stumbled backwards, falling over the coffee table.

I could have lived my entire life without seeing those two fucking on the counter where I prepare food. "Oh my eyes! They burn!" I said jokingly, horrified.

"Jesus Bella, I didn't hear you come in." She excused lamely, covering herself and Jasper up. Yeah, like that's gonna erase the images from my mind.

They both scurried off to her bedroom and Alice came out, fully dressed. Thank the lord. I was sitting on the sofa, holding an ice pack to my head but of course, I was used to getting injured. She came and sat down next to me on the sofa, obviously ready to talk about my interview now. "Sooo, how'd it go?" She looked excited, her enthusiasm still amazed me.

"It went great, he seems really nice and he seemed very impressed with what you told him." I mentioned. "Why didn't you tell me that he was looking for a live-in nanny?" I looked at her accusingly, I know for a fact that he had told her.

She shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise, I've heard his penthouse is amazing." Well, she was right about that.

"It really is, you should see the kitchen. Marble counter tops! It's so sleek and modern. I love it." It's so typical of me to be more excited over the kitchen than the actual house.

"But what did you think of him? He's hot right?" The images of him came back to the front of my mind and I nodded dreamily.

"Absolutely, I think I imagined doing a long, long list of sinful things to him." I admitted with a slight blush covering my cheeks.

Alice looked like she was proud of herself, this wasn't one of her set up plans, was it? I knew it would be since it was Alice.

After a long night of chatting to Alice about my interview and of course, the obvious attractiveness of Dr Edward Cullen, I decided it was time for bed. I gathered all my stuff out of the bag she lent me and I went to my room, putting my phone on charge. There was no way I would risk missing his call tomorrow, that's when his decision would be made. At least you won't make me sit in suspense for a week.

Once I was in the cool, crisp sheets of my large double bed, I found sleep easily. All the activities of today had drained me, I was exhausted and the wine I had with Alice didn't help.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys I accidentally posted chapter two as chapter three, clearly I shouldn't be posting chapters at 4 in the morning. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I've been insanely busy.**

**MissBlondie773 xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Bella! Your phone is ringing!" I heard Alice shout and I smiled. Last night was the first night in weeks that I didn't have a dream about my father, it felt good to wake up and not be covered in sweat.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my phone from it's charger, answering it quickly. "Hello?" I breathed, knowing that it was Dr Cullen with his decision.

"Good morning, Miss Swan." He greeted happily. "I'm just calling to tell you that I have decided to offer you the nanny position, if you are still interested?" I grinned.

"Of course I am, Dr Cullen. Thank you so much." I couldn't contain my excitement, I finally had a job.

And I would get to live in a penthouse.

In the Four Seasons!

"Wonderful. I am hoping that you are available to start Monday?"

"Yes, yes I am." I rushed my words, this still felt like some kind of dream.

"Great. I have a room sorted for you, and I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight for dinner? So we can learn more about you and you can meet, Julia in person." Julia had been at school when I went for my interview, so I wasn't able to meet her but I had wanted to. I loved children, my mom always said that I had a knack for looking after them.

Alice and I toasted to my good news, I didn't have to be at _The Four Seasons_ until 6:30 so I had some time to celebrate.

"To you, and your new job." She raised her glass with a smile, I clinked my glass against hers and took a sip of...whatever it was. Definitely not champaigne.

Alice dressed me in a short, black backless dress and after I played the stubborn card, she allowed me to wear my converse.

She was fussing over my hair when the car arrived, Dr Cullen had sent a car to come and pick me up. At least I wouldn't have to feel out of place, stepping out of a cab.

She wished me luck and I made my way to the car, getting in and I was greeted by a young man. "Good evening, Miss Swan." I smiled at him.

"Hi." I responded shyly, he just nodded with a smile and drove without another word.

I typed the code into the keypad and waited as the elevator took me up, I was starting to feel slightly nervous. The large doors opened and I was greeted by warmth, it looked different than it had yesterday. The large fire roared as it crackled and snapped, illuminating the room nicely. There was toys scattered on the floor and on the large table, was a painting that had obviously been painted by Julia.

I stepped out of the elevator just as Dr Cullen entered the room. "Miss Swan." He greeted me with a dazzling smile and gestured for me to enter the dining room. Jeez, how many rooms did he have? So far, I had seen two living rooms and two dining rooms. How much space does one guy and a child need?

"Thank you for having me, Dr Cullen. I've been looking forward to meeting Julia." I said as I sat down at the table, admiring the expensive looking silverware.

"Please, call me Edward." Just then I heard someone running through the house, and then she was standing in the doorway.

"Daddy? Is this the Bella you were talking about?" She was so adorable, and looked so much like her father. She had long brown wavy hair with a tint of bronze in it, she had his beautiful green eyes and his pale complexion. There wasn't much difference between them, you could definitely tell that she was his daughter.

"It is, she's come here to meet you." He informed her and a large grin spread across her face as she skipped over to my side.

She held out her hand politely. "I'm Julia Carlie Cullen." She said with a smile and I shook her hand, unable to keep the smile off of my face.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan." I informed her of my full name, just like she had. She nodded and skipped back over to Edward, just by looking at them you could tell they were close.

Dinner was going better than I had expected, Edward was actually a great cook. For starters we had a small bowl of vegetable and lentil soup which was obviously homemade, it was fantastic. For the main course he served spaghetti bolognese, which was, dare I say it, almost as good as mine. I could see a little competition on the rise. With a smile, I took a bite out of my desert which was chocolate cheesecake.

I think I'm in love.

With the cheesecake that is.

After dinner, which was full of conversation, we sat in the living room and got to know more about each other. I learned that Julia is seven-years-old and Edward is _thirty_...Hold the fuck up.

_THIRTY?!_

There was no way he was that old, he looked far too young. I was surprised when Julia asked me how old I was, she seemed genuinely curious. "I'm twenty-two." I informed her shyly. I had always been more mature for my age, my mom used to say I was born middle aged. I smiled, thoughts of my mother always eased any nervousness and shyness that I felt.

It was 10pm when I left Dr Cullens house, after Julia had gone to bed, we had been making moving arrangements. He had my room ready, which was mine to decorate however I wished to. He would be sending movers tomorrow night at around 7pm so I had all day to pack whatever I needed to, I would definitely need to call in some reinforcements.

"How much crap do you have?" Emmett moaned as he started packing another box.

I ignored the question, I didn't even have that much stuff. Honestly, I don't. Scouts honor.

When we had finished packing all my stuff, we ordered takeout and popped open the champagne. Emmett raised his glass with a boyish grin.

"To my little sister, Bella on getting her new job. I'm so proud of you, mom is too and I know that dad would be if he was here." My face fell and I felt a tear run down my cheek. I didn't want to be sad tonight, it was my last night in this apartment.

I jumped slightly when we heard a knock on our door and I knew it was the movers, time to say goodbye to all my stuff for the night. Alice greeted them and brought them through to my bedroom where a pile of boxes and suitcases were situated. They took them one by one to the moving van and by the time they were finished, the place I once called my room was bare. The only things left in it where the bed, wardrobe, desk, bedside table and a suitcase in the corner of the room which was full of things I would need for tonight and tomorrow morning.

Edward said he was sending a car to pick me up around 11am and that he would place all my boxes and stuff in my new room, I was pretty excited to be moving. I was saddened by the fact that I wouldn't see Alice and Emmett everyday but I could always go and visit when I wasn't busy looking after Julia, or maybe they could even visit me.

It was 8am, moving day and I was sitting in the kitchen with Emmett and Alice. It felt like any other normal day only in a few short hours, I would no longer be living here. I took a bite out of my bagel and sipped at my coffee, I was going to miss Emmett bringing home breakfast from our favorite cafe.

By 10am, I was playing video games with Emmett and so far, he was whooping my ass. I always sucked at video games but I always enjoyed playing them, I always felt like a child. It was so freeing.

11am on the dot, there was a knock at the door and I walked slowly to answer it. I opened the door and there stood a delivery man with a clipboard. "Hello?" I asked, confused.

"Delivery for a Miss Isabella Swan." I frowned a nodded.

"That's me..." He shoved the clipboard at me and I signed my name.

"Your delivery is downstairs." Too lazy to bring it up?

He turned and I followed him down the stairs, opening the bottom doors. We walked out into the parking lot and immediately I froze in place. What. The. Fuck?

There, in the middle of the parking lot, was a sleek black Mercedes Guardian with a large red bow on it. I think I almost fainted.

The delivery guy gave me the keys and then drove off, leaving me to gape at the extravagant gift. I knew he was going to get me a car sorted out so I could take Julia to and from school but..._this?_ He was already being too kind, I hated people buying me things. It was always a problem for me.

Driving my new car was strange, it had been a long time since I drove. The last time I drove was when I was living in Forks with my mom, I drove a Chevy truck and it meant the world to me. It had been my dads, it was given to him by his best friend and family friend, Billy Black.

I parked outside of the Four Seasons, feeling slightly nervous. People like me didn't belong in places like this, especially not today. I was dressed in dark wash skinny jeans and a large gray jumper, completed with a pair of red vans.

I grabbed my suitcase from the car and locked it, making my way through the lobby. I was surprised when the woman at the front desk smiled at me, well that was new.

"Miss Swan." She gestured for me to go over to her and I did, surprise still on my face. "Mr Cullen asked me to give you this." She handed me a key card. "There's a slot to place this card in the elevator, this will save you having to enter that code everytime you want to get into the penthouse." I nodded, maybe he paid her to be nice to me?

I gave her a smile before making my way to the elevator, my suitcase trailing behind me. I placed the card in the slot and the elevator descended upwards. I could hear quiet peaceful music and I recognised the song. Clair De Lune composed by Debussy. One of my favorites.

I arrived at the penthouse and stepped out of the elevator, once again looking around the large room.

I turned and noticed a small note stuck to the wall beside the elevator.

_Julia is with my parents for the night, I'll be back from work around 11pm. This is your chance to get to know the house a little better and make yourself feel at home before you start work tomorrow. Have fun._

_Edward_

I smiled, this entire house was all mine until eleven o'clock?

I followed his directions to my new room as soon as I opened the door, my mouth fell open. It was perfect.

The carpet was cream and looked so soft, a luxury I've never had the pleasure of having. The carpet I had was like sticks, not nice to walk around in bare feet. The walls were a chocolate brown color and the curtains matched it perfectly, I had always wanted my room this color but I never found the time to redecorate it.

There was a large, pine bed in the middle of the room. I placed my stuff down and ran my fingers over the soft, mocha colored sheets and smiled. I would definitely be comfortable here. I sat on the bed and looked around the room, my brows pulling together when I noticed a door. I walked over to it and opened it slowly, revealing a large bathroom with marble floors and sleek, black tiles.

Holy shit.

My eyes went straight to the large hot tub in the corner of the room and I gaped at it, a fucking hot tub? I was surely in heaven. There was also a large bath and a shower that looked like it could fit fifty. I didn't know places like this existed.

I laughed to myself.

_Really Bella, it's just a bathroom. Get a grip woman!_

I exited the bathroom and turned back to the room, again, my mouth falling open. On the wall opposite the bed, was a large widescreen television and under it on a shelf, was a dvd player and a cable box. I had never had cable tv before. Oh I'm definitely going to enjoy living here.

I noticed that there were a lot of shelves in my room, he obviously remembered that I love to read...Maybe he saw all the boxes labelled 'Books' I counted. There's four large boxes and they are all filled with my books, what can I say? I'm a bit of a bookworm.

After I had done some unpacking, managing to put away most of my clothes, I decided to order a pizza. I didn't feel comfortable cooking in his house yet, I didn't know what I could use in the refrigerator.

I paid the pizza guy and began pigging out in front of the tv, flicking through the channels before I finally decided to watch a movie called 'Paranormal Activity 4'. I spent the entire movie, watching from behind a pillow and eating my pizza during the boring parts.

When it was finished, it was 10:45pm and I decided it was time for bed. I climbed the stairs and walked to my bathroom, brushing my teeth and splashing water on my face before going to the chest of drawers, pulling out a pair of sleep shorts and a vest top. I was about to climb into bed when I heard a noise downstairs, I think I almost jumped out of my pajama's. _The fuck was that?_

I grabbed the first thing my hand came into contact with and I slowly made my way downstairs, jumping at a black coat that was hanging on one of the doors.

That fucking film has well and truly shit me up.

I slowly made my way through the house, hearing banging noises coming from the kitchen. I could feel my bravery levels getting lower, _Please don't be a demon, please don't be a demon._ I said to myself mentally before I made a run for the kitchen door, falling into something hard. _Not a demon then?_ My subconscious mused at me, bitch.

"Bella?" Now I feel stupid.

"I thought someone was breaking in, or something.." He looked at me, both confused and amused before helping me up.

"What?" I sighed, he's gonna think I'm a pussy now.

"I watched a horror movie on tv about this demon thing...It freaked me out." I admitted with a blush.

He didn't answer, his attention was concentrated on something else...Something that was in my hand. Only then did I realize I had picked up my vibrator as a weapon, I blushed even more.

"And a vibrator was your weapon of choice to kill said demon?" He mused with a raised eyebrow and I looked down.

"It was the first thing I picked up...I didn't even realize I had...Fuck." I turned and headed for the door. Awkward encounter number one. _Nice job, Bella. _Oh shut up bitch, I snapped at my subconscious, feeling very humiliated.

Why oh why did I have to unpack this thing AND place it on my nightstand?

"Goodnight, Bella." I heard Edward say from behind me and I laughed a little, what else could I do?

"Night." I said before once again, climbing up the stairs.

The first night here and I've almost killed my boss with a dildo.

Kill. Me. Now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Apologies for the long wait, I'm up to my elbows in work at the moment so please be patient with me. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the long wait, enjoy the lemony goodness. ;) **

**Much love**

**MissBlondie773**

* * *

Chapter 4

_His thrusts were rough and torturous, his length hitting all the right places. "Fuck." I groaned out in utter pleasure as he grunted with each heavenly thrust and I gripped the kitchen counter, hanging on for dear life. My hands found their way into his soft, tousled locks and I tugged it hard, causing him to groan. Oh his groan was like music to my ears. "Edward...I'm so close." I almost screamed out as I felt the familiar tightening in my abdomen._

_"Bella." He groaned my name, the friction that his pubic bone created against my clit causing me to squirm and writhe in front of him. He gripped my thighs tightly before his jaw tightened and he exploded inside me with a loud growl. Fuck. "Bella, wake up..." I looked at him with a confused expression._

_"I am awake." He shook his head and grinned at me lazily._

_"Wake up, Bella." He pulled out of me quickly and I winced, reaching out for him..._

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, my eyes wide. _What. The. Fuck?_ Did I just have a sex dream about my boss? The boss I almost killed last night with a vibrator?

I shook my head and wiped my eyes sleepily, trying to recover myself. Surely if it was my dream I should have been allowed a damn orgasm!

My eyes glanced toward the vibrator sitting on my bedside table, my hand making it's way down to my soaked panties. How can one dream cause _this _much wetness? Jesus fucking christ.

I took off my sleep shorts and panties, tossing them to the floor before grabbing my rabbit and running it up my drenched entrance, closing my eyes. I tried to remember the details from my dream, the way he thrusted inside my tight walls and the way he groaned. Damn that groan was fucking sexy. I pushed the vibrator inside my pussy slowly, thrusting it in and out a few times before turning it on to a low setting. I bit my lip as I felt the low purr of the device, the clit stimulator causing me to move my hips slowly. I pictured his piercing green eyes watching me, almost burning through my pale skin. His lips were next, parted slightly as his hips slammed into me and ground themselves against my own. I turned the vibrations onto a higher setting, a moan escaping me...

* * *

EDWARDPOV

It felt so good waking up, knowing that I didn't have to go to work until tonight. I got out of bed and took a quick shower before dressing in a pair of dark wash jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. When I went into Julia's room, she was already dressed in the clothes I laid out for her. I smiled and leaned against the door frame. "Ready to go, baby girl?" I asked with a smile and she nodded excitedly, she loved going to visit my parents. They had promised to look after her a few days this week to give Bella a chance to get used to being here and looking after her.

Julia ran from the room with her backpack and skipped down the stairs, I swear she was the happiest kid on a morning. I grabbed her packed lunch from the refrigerator and gave her a sandwich for breakfast, probably not the greatest breakfast of all time but what the hell. We made our way to the lobby and down to the parking lot, getting into the black BMW X1. She loved this car, in fact she's the one who picked it a few months ago. Who wouldn't want heated seats?

I started the engine and we were on our way to my parents house, thankfully it wasn't too far. Within forty minutes, I was parked outside and watching Julia run into my mothers arms. I smiled before getting out and giving my mom a quick hug before kissing her cheek, making my exit. "I gotta run, I have some paper work to do for tonight." My mother frowned but nodded, I felt bad that I could never stay to talk but I will make it up to her. I hugged and kissed Julia goodbye before driving back into the city, memories of last night coming back to me.

Of all the things she could have used as a weapon, a vibrator was her choice. I chuckled and shook my head, I could tell having her live with us was going to be fun.

I pulled into the underground parking lot and cut the engine, making my way back up to the apartment. I checked the time, only nine-forty. I had the entire day to catch up on this paperwork, I don't think it would take me that long.

I walked upstairs and a small noise coming from Bella's room stopped me in my tracks, I listened intently. She moaned again but this time, it was followed by my name. Holy fuck. I placed my hand on the handle and lightly pushed it down, slowly and quietly opening the door slightly. The sight I was met with caused my cock to twitch, fuck she looked so sexy like that. Legs spread, back arching and the best thing of all, watching her push the weapon of choice into her freshly waxed pussy. My breathing was harsh as I watched her like the pervert I am, I heard a faint click and then the vibrations got louder. She squirmed on the bed, her hips moving in sync with the vibrator and I knew I couldn't watch anymore. I had to go and do something about the hardness that was now making itself known through my jeans.

I quietly closed her door and made my way to my room, closing the door behind me. I faintly heard her moan out loudly, by far the sexiest orgasm I had ever heard. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower, undressing quickly and grabbing a towel from the cupboard before stepping into the warm water. My second shower of the day thanks to Bella. I stood under the soothing water for a few minutes before grabbing the body wash and squirting some into my hand, running it along my rock hard cock gently. It had been so long since I did this, I had never had a reason to. I closed my eyes and pictured her long, pale legs spread wide open. Her sexy, full pink lips. My hand pumped faster and a small groan escaped me, I pressed my hand against the tiled wall. The way she moved on the sheets as she pleasured herself, one of her hands palming her breasts gently. And finally, her groan. Fuck, that groan alone is enough to kill me. I hadn't even realised that my hand was now moving quickly, running my thumb over the tip of my cock. "Shit!" I yelled out, the sound echoing off the walls of the large en-suite. One more movement from my hand and I blew my load all over the wall of the shower, my hand seizing it's movements. I panted loudly as I came down from my high, leaning against the wall.

After I washed the wall and cleaned myself up, I cut off the water and grabbed my towel, stepping out and wrapping it loosely around my hips. Once I left the bathroom, I heard footsteps going down stairs and I knew it was Bella. I didn't even bother getting dressed, I just casually walked downstairs with my lowly hung towel. I entered into the kitchen and my gaze went straight to Bella who was searching through the top cupboard, her tiny sleep shorts and thin strappy top leaving little to the imagination. I licked my lips with a smirk before making my way to the refrigerator, grabbing a carton of orange juice. I heard her gasp and I turned my head, giving her a smile. "Good morning, Bella." I greeted while pouring myself a glass of juice. "You want some?" I asked and she nodded, seeming preoccupied. I thought women were supposed to be discrete when it came to checking out men, not that I minded. I poured her a glass before putting the carton back in the refrigerator and carried her glass over to the table, placing it down with a smile before I sat down opposite her, sipping at my drink. I grabbed the paper from the middle of the table and tried to preoccupy myself with an article on heart surgery.

I was pulled from my paper by the sound of Bella getting up from the table, putting her dishes in the dishwasher. Did she have to bend over like that? It was very distraction and I really didn't want to have to shower again, she would think I have some kind of OCD.

I was fully dressed again and sitting on the sofa doing paperwork when it hit twelve-thirty, Bella was sitting on the other end of the sofa reading one of her many books. From time to time I would hear her tut at one of the characters or make a snide comment that would always cause me to smile, she got so into the story it was amusing. The tv was on low in the background, I can't concentrate without a little bit of noise and as it turns out, neither can Bella. I zoned out for a few hours, working my brain into overtime. It wasn't until I felt her hand on my shoulder that I finally looked up to meet her gaze curiously. "Yeah?"

She laughed before repeating herself. "I asked if you wanted anything to eat, you missed lunch." Her concern was adorable, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I could definitely eat." She smiled and got up from the sofa, disappearing into the kitchen. I was curious to know what she was making, good thing for her I wasn't a picky person. I would eat anything that was put in front of me.

She returned with a large tray, placing it down on the table in front of me. I smiled and took a large gulp of my soda before thanking her, digging into the grilled cheese. I had never tasted something so good, how did she make grilled cheese taste even better? That woman was something else. A gift from God, maybe.

I took our plates in once we had both finished, it was the least I could do after she made it.

It was four o'clock when I finally got the paperwork finished and I had to be at work by half six, plenty of time to recover from my afternoon of hell. Bella found a ouji board in the downstairs closet and suggested that we play, I rolled my eyes at her. I can't even remember buying that, must of been Tanya's. I shrugged and we sat next to each other on the sofa, the board placed on the table. "How does this work?" I asked, staring blankly at the board.

"We both put our hands on the cursor object and ask questions, then if there are any ghosts or anything, they'll communicate through the board." I nodded, listening with a small smirk. Someone tells me she believes in all that crap.

We both placed our hands on the object and she began the questioning. "Is there anyone here with us?" We waited...and waited, and then waited some more. Nothing. I laughed and was about to remove my hands when the object moved suddenly, going over to the word 'YES'. I cocked an eyebrow before she asked another question. "What is your name?" And the object began moving to each letter and Bella read them out. " A." My hands flew off the object, safe to say I was a little freaked out.

"I think we should probably put this away now...or burn it." I said with a laugh, the elevator doors swinging open. I jumped and grabbed Bella, hearing her laugh beside me.

"Pussy." She muttered as she got up and put the board away.

"Oh yeah, says the one that thought there was a demon in the house. And tried attacking it with a sex toy." I said and my smile faded, our eyes interlocking. It wasn't awkward, it was like a charge of sexual tension had entered the room. I coughed and tore my gaze from hers, getting up from the sofa. I made my way up the stairs, saying the same sentence over and over again. 'You will not fuck the nanny, you will NOT fuck the nanny'.

* * *

BELLAPOV

Edward left for work at six o'clock, leaving me alone with my thoughts for a while. I had to go and pick Julia up from Edward's parents house in an hour, run her a bath and then read her a story before bed. I decided to watch a bit of tv before leaving, taking my mind off the weird ghostly incident and the obvious sexual tension between Edward and I.

I grabbed my car keys and stepped into the elevator, making my way to the parking lot and getting into my new Mercedes. I pulled out of the parking lot and followed the directions to the house, finding it easily. Julia came running out of the door as soon as I beeped the horn and she was followed by two people who I'm assuming are Edward's parents. I got out of the car and they greeted me warmly. "Hello dear, you must be Bella. I'm Esme. Edward's mother." Esme was beautiful, her long brown hair reaching just beneath her shoulders and her pale skin matched Edward's perfectly. She pulled me into a hug and then Edward's father greeted me. "I'm Carlisle, it's nice to finally meet you." He said, holding his hand out and I shook it with a smile.

"It's lovely to meet you both." I said shyly and within seconds I was back in the car with Julia, speeding back towards the large city. I loved New York at night, all the lights were so beautiful.

I parked the car and we both made our way back up to the house. As soon as we stepped out of the elevator, she took of running upstairs. I giggled and followed after her, going into her bathroom and turning on the water. She requested I use bubbles and so I poured some into the warm water, testing the water with my hand.

When it was done, I grabbed her a towel and left the door open slightly before tidying up her room a bit. I put all the dirty laundry in the basket and I picked a book to read to her, Edward had told me that she loved the Harry Potter books. He had already read the first and second one to her, looks like I'll be reading the third.

After I had read to her and tucked her in, I went downstairs and turned on the tv, scanning his dvd collection. I decided to watch Dawn of the dead, which I will later regret.

I crossed my legs and hugged one of the pillows as it started, sipping at a can of coke I found in the kitchen.

"Oh great, so the first thing to turn into a damn zombie is the little fucking girl...I may have to quit tomorrow." I muttered jokingly to myself.

I was onto the second movie when Edward arrived home, I jumped of course. I had decided to risk it and watch the third Paranormal Activity, God only knows what will happen this time.

Edward saw my wide eyed expressed and then he turned towards the television, shaking his head with a laugh before collapsing down on the sofa, leaning his head on my shoulder as he watches the movie. I think I stopped breathing. I looked down at him with a smile and it's almost like he knew, his eyes met mine and all amusement left my face. My lips parted to let out my uneven breathing, how can he have this effect on me already?

It was silent for a long moment and he brought his hand up to cup my face softly, I couldn't think straight. All coherent thoughts went out the window. I couldn't hold back anymore and so I crawled into his lap, crushing my lips to his and grinding myself down on his growing erection.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: C'mon I'm not that cruel to leave you guys hanging after so long, here's chapter five and I've tried to make it long and lemony. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five

So, I had been here for what? Two days? And already I had, eye-banged my boss, threatened him with a dildo, overheard him masturbating in the shower and now I was on the sofa grinding on him like some kind of horny lap dancer? Jesus fucking christ. If you ask me, this is going way beyond the line of boss and employee. What if he fires me? I'll never get a job again if people find out I fucked my boss.

_Fuck it! _My subconscious snapped. _You only get one chance to get down and dirty with a hot doctor!_

She was a bitch, but damn it she was right.

I rocked my hips back and forth on his lap, his lips kissing and sucking on my neck. A large, shaky breath fell from my lips and I gripped his hair tightly, tugging it just like I had in my dream. I felt his hands travel down to my ass, squeezing it hard and I think, I think I squeaked. Oh, kill me now.

I heard his low chuckle as he repeated the action, this time I quickened my movements on his lap and felt his growing erection where I needed it most. I hung my head forward, resting it on his shoulder as I bit my lip. "Oh God...Edward..." I breathed, inhaling his heavenly scent. He always smelled good, especially after a shower. I managed to get a good whiff this morning, his scent hit my nostrils as soon as I sat at the table.

He moved us and soon I was lying down on the sofa with him hovering over me, a sexy smirk playing on his lips. I curled my hand around the back of his neck and pulled his face down to mine, our lips moving together urgently. He swept his tongue along my bottom lip before pushing it past my lips, his tongue fighting for dominance against mine. He tasted like fresh mint with a hint of strawberry, I didn't even bother asking why. I felt him grind his hard bulge into my now very wet centre causing us both to groan, and too soon, he was gone. Well not gone, but he stopped all friction between us. I looked up at him, a little pissed. Here he has me, wet and ready and he just...stops?

He was wearing a smirk, taking off his t-shirt and I let my eyes rake over his body again. His thin scrubs making his erection very obvious and I could almost see the outline, I hoped to God that he was wearing thin boxers. I sat up with a smirk of my own, hooking my finger into the elasticated waist of his scrubs and pulled them out, taking a peek down them as I bit my lip. My eyes bulged from their sockets as I saw him, his cock almost coming out of the top of his boxers. I let his pants spring back to his hips, looking up at him. "Like what you see?" He asked, clearly amused. I just nodded, I didn't trust my voice at the moment. "You wanna go somewhere more comfortable?" He asked in a gentle tone and I nodded again, taking his hand as he stood and walked up the stairs slowly. We both knew this was wrong on some level, with me being his employee and his seven year old daughter across the hall from us. We knew this would just lead to an awkward encounter in the morning but still we're going through with it.

Once we got to his room, he closed and locked the door. Just in case. I'm pretty sure you couldn't give a seven year old the 'We're having a sleepover' excuse. I sat at the bottom of his bed, my fingers running delicately over the smooth sheets. They felt like heaven, this man sleeps like a Goddamn king. He went over to his bedside table and pulled out a foil packet, kicking off his shoes as he walked over to me. He stood right in front of me, cupping my face and brushing his thumb across my cheek bone. I shivered slightly at the contact, bringing my hand up to his stomach and running it smoothly over his toned muscles. I licked my lips without even realising it, causing him to chuckle quietly. Once of us had to make the first move, or at least fucking say something. I took it upon myself to do it, since he was probably still unsure if I wanted this a hundred percent. I pushed him back gently, getting on my knees in front of him and hooking my fingers into his waistband, pulling them down in one swift movement. Then his boxers joined his pants around his ankles, his cock springing out at my face. My eyes widened again, how was I even going to do this. I don't even think my mouth is big enough, with a low shaky breath I wrap my hand around him, moving my hand up and down his shaft gently. I looked up at him, a smile touching my lips as I see the look on his face. He likes it, I'm doing good so far. I ran my tongue over his tip, still looking up at him through my lashes. After a few more pumps of my hand, I finally plucked up the courage to take him in my mouth and my lips wrapped around him, my head bobbing slowly. I kept my tongue flat, occasionally running it over his tip. He groaned in response, his hand making it's way into my hair, gripping it gently.

"Mm...Bella...That feels so good..." He crooned as I took him deeper and began massaging his balls, loving the way he reacted to it. I smiled smugly at his words, giving myself a pat on the back. I bobbed my head faster, taking him deeper and deeper every time. I was preparing my throat for deep throating him, Alice and I had spoke about it before when I had my first high school boyfriend. So I knew exactly what to do. I moved my hands around to his ass, digging my nails into his skin hard as I take him to the back of my throat, swallowing slightly. His replying groan had me moaning around his cock, my lips vibrating around him which cause him to groan even louder and grip my hair tighter. "Fuck!" He growled, thrusting his hips towards me, his cock hitting the back of my throat hard. I managed to hold back the gag, not wanting to make a fool of myself. I wanted to taste him, I wanted to swallow every last drop.

It wasn't long before I felt his warm liquid pouring down my throat and I swallowed it willingly, milking him dry. I got up off of my knees and paused in front of him, his expression was one of complete pleasure. I smiled smugly again, knowing that I had definitely done a good job. He dipped his head down, capturing my lips with his and kissing me softly at first, our kiss growing more urgent as the seconds passed. I couldn't think clearly while he was kissing me like _that. _I finally broke the kiss and smiled, slowly undressing in front of him as he stood there, his green orbs full of lust.

I crawled onto his bed and purposely swayed my hips as I did so, I was down to my black lacey panties and matching bra. Alice said it would come in handy someday, God was she right. I turned and sat up against the headboard, opening my legs slightly with a smirk. I beckoned him with my finger, biting my lip as he crawled up the bed towards me. He ran his hands up my thighs and up my body, the contact making me blush. His lips were at my neck in an instant, trailing sensual kisses along my neck, shoulder and up to my jawline. I could feel the excitement building and I knew I wouldn't be able to wait much longer, I needed him.

I think he sensed my impatience because he trailed his lips down my body, widened my legs more and pressed his lips against my clit through the thin soaked material of my panties. I shuddered and a small moan escaped me. Dear God this man is trying to kill me, I'm going to overload with horniness...I'm pretty sure that could happen.

He slides my panties down my legs painfully slow, tossing them to the side before bringing his head back between my legs. He drags his tongue along my entrance before moving his attention to my clit, sucking hard. "Ahh..." I cry out in pleasure as his mouth works it's magic. It's not too long before I'm screaming as my orgasm hits me, crashing through me like a wrecking ball.

Best. Orgasm. Ever.

I still needed more.

He covered my skin in kisses as he waited for me to recover, starting at my legs and then up to my stomach. I couldn't get enough of this man. Ladies and gentleman, I officially have a new addiction and it comes in the form of Dr Edward Cullen.

He tears the foil packet between his teeth, unrolling it on his length carefully as he pinches the top of it. I pull him between my legs, wrapping them around his waist and I cry out as he slams himself into me in one swift movement. His thrusts were rough and hard, it felt so...animalistic. I dragged my nails along the skin of his back, hearing the loud growl that he let out. Note to self: He loves it rough.

He gripped my legs tightly, completely losing himself in the moment and pounding into me roughly. "Fuck...Ed-" His mouth cuts me off, crushing his lips to mine in a searing kiss. I'm completely lightheaded, the sound of our ragged breathing and our groans filling the room. I could feel my second orgasm approaching and I knew I didn't have long left, so I decided to make the most of it. I flipped us over, using all the strength I had to do so and held onto the headboard as I slammed myself down on him, groaning loudly. "I'm so close..." I panted breathlessly, feeling his hands on my hips to help me move faster. With one more thrust, I cried out in pleasure as I rode out my orgasm.

We both slowed our movements and I hung my head forward, trying to calm my breathing. I could feel him caressing my hip, kissing my stomach softly. I smiled and rolled off of him, laying my head on his chest and tracing small circles on his abdomen. My eyes felt heavy and I felt myself being moved into a more comfortable position. Encircled in Edward's arms, which is where I fell asleep. Oops.

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks for all the positive reviews, they make my day. :)**

**Love you all**

**MissBlondie773 xoxo**


	6. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this is just a quick note to say that I will be updating a new chapter soon. I'm really busy at the moment with college work and I need to concentrate on that but I promise I'm not neglecting this story, please be patient with me. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff :)**

**Love you!**

**MissBlondie773 xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I finally found the time to update! *Happy dances* Sorry it's been so long guys, life has been taking up way too much time but I will hopefully be able to update a lot more now. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next morning I felt like I was on cloud nine and I smiled, remembering the activities that took place last night. I felt his arms tighten around me and for the first time in my entire life, I felt...safe. I felt a soft kiss on my shoulder and turned, looking up into those mesmerizing green orbs. "Good morning." He spoke softly, his voice sounding more like music.

"Hm, morning." I stretched with a loud groan, feeling a little sore. I smirked, doctor likes to play rough. I sat up and looked around the room before placing my gaze down at him, I knew I would have to leave before Julia woke up. What we were doing was risky, we both knew that but I hoped that we would still try and make this work.

I looked up at the large white building, still debating whether or not to go in. It had been a while since I had, had any more nightmares about my father but I still felt that I should seek some kind of help or guidance. I pushed the door open and was instantly hit with the smell of cleaning products, I cringed. God I hated that smell, it reminded me of hospitals and I despised hospitals. I made my way to the front desk and a small brunette looked up at me with a smile. "Can I help you, dear?" She asked in a caring yet professional tone.

"Um, yes. My name is Isabella Swan, I called earlier. I have an appointment with Dr Clark." I kept my voice low but still loud enough for the woman behind the desk to hear, I didn't want any of these patients knowing who I am. People were always so quick to judge in New York, it was just so typical. So, I always kept myself to myself.

"Oh yes, Dr Clark is already waiting for you. Just go right through those double doors and turn left. The door is quite easy to find." She smiled and I made my way to the office where I would be telling a complete stranger about my father.

I knocked on the door lightly and heard a soothing voice answer me. "Come in." I opened the door and stood in the doorway, regretting this whole idea. I was nervous, I wasn't an open kind of person at all and this was a complete stranger. The woman gestured for me to take a seat opposite her and I hesitated before doing so. I nervously played with my hands, curling them up in my lap. "So, Isabella. You're here to talk about some nightmares you've been having?" I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. "Alright, well why don't you tell me a bit about these dreams." I froze, I couldn't do this. It was too personal, what on earth was I thinking? She could see the hesitation, it was probably written all over my face. My mother would always call me an open book, which is ironic because I usually don't open up to people. My feelings were always written all over my face, I hated it.

"I don't think I can do this." I croaked and looked down at my hands, suddenly feelings hot and queasy.

"Are you alright? I could open a window?" She offered but I just shook my head and got to my feet, rushing out without looking back.

I was pacing the living room when Edward came home, I had to drop Julia off at his parents house again so I could make my appointment with Dr Clark which didn't exactly go as planned. I was fisting my hair and a few tears were escaping down my cheeks as he walked out of the elevator. "Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" His voice was worried and rushed, the panic clear on his face.

"I couldn't do it, I just...couldn't." I was being encircled in his arms in no time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and inhaled his scent, feeling a little calmer. I hadn't told Edward why I went to therapy but I had told him about my father, I think he just put two and two together.

"You don't have to talk about that if you don't want to, it's understandable Bella." He spoke slowly and moved back slightly, swiping the tears away with his thumb. I looked up at him feeling weak, defeated.

He pulled me over to the sofa and cradled me in his lap, holding me tightly to his chest. I don't know what it was about him but he managed to calm me down, he helped me forget everything.

We stayed like that for hours before the ringing of his phone disturbed us, he groaned and moved me carefully onto the sofa next to him before answering his phone. "Hello?" He moved onto the balcony, probably wanting some privacy. I was busy watching him when my own phone vibrated, startling me. I pulled it out of my pocket and read the message with a smile.

_Isabella Swan! Why haven't I heard from you yet? Not even a phone call for your best friend! Text me back asap or I will come to that house and cut your hair while you sleep!_

_...love Alice x_

I laughed and rolled my eyes, typing a reply.

_Alice, I'm fine and I'm sorry I haven't been in touch...I've been busy. I'll let you know when I'm free so I can come and visit you :)_

_B x_

Crazy bitch.

Edward finished his phone call and stepped back into the living room, a worried frown on his face. "Um, my parents are going to have Julia for a few nights since they are going on holiday soon." He sat back down next to me on the sofa and I crawled to his side, stroking his cheek gently.

"What's wrong?" I asked, referring to the frown he was wearing. He just shook his head and wrapped an arm around me.

"I was worried about you, you looked so...I don't know but what I do know is that I never want to see that look on your face again." He looked at me and sighed before gripping my chin and kissing me gently. I smiled against his lips before he pulled away, cutting our kiss short. I pouted and folded my arms like a child, causing him to chuckle and roll his eyes at me. "Anything you would like to do tonight?" You. "A movie or something?" I knew he knew what I was thinking and he laughed.

"I want to get to know you, I barely know anything about you." I stated and he nodded, smiling before walking into the kitchen. He reappeared with two glasses of wine, handing me one before getting comfortable on the sofa.

"So, what would you like to know Bella?" He cocked an eyebrow at me, taking a sip of his wine.

"What happened to Julia's mom?" The question was out of my mouth before I could even stop it, jesus fucking christ Bella. That's got nothing to do with you!

"Her mother was unstable, and when I say unstable I'm putting it nicely. Jessica and I were together for seven years, married for three and it was her idea to try for a baby. I didn't know that she was getting drugs from a doctor at the hospital where I work, that was something she kept well hidden." I could see the anger rising in his features. "She was fine during the whole pregnancy and nothing bad started happening until she had given birth to Julia. At first it was just her depression but I knew how to deal with that, it wasn't uncommon for a woman to go into a depression after giving birth but this was unlike anything I had ever seen. The woman was out of control, breaking down at every little thing. That's when the drug use started, I told her to go and attend counselling sessions to help her and she got put on medication which seemed to help her." He took a large sip of his wine before continuing. "I came home after work one day and found her trying to commit suicide, she tried to overdose on all sorts of pills that I wasn't even aware of her having. The suicide attempts were a recurring thing and after a while, I just felt drained. I knew I couldn't do it anymore, I felt like a coward. Giving up on someone I loved like that, the mother of my child." He stopped and I could feel tears pooling in my eyes, I wasn't even aware that I was clutching at my chest. This poor man, what he had to go through sounds like hell.

"Hey." I shook my head and placed my head on his shoulder, lacing my fingers with his. "You're not a coward, you're anything but."

"Bella, I put my own wife in a psycheatric unit and it was a mistake. It ruined us." He kept his gaze on the floor, not moving an inch. "When she was released, our marriage hit rock bottom and instead of being at home with our child she was out getting shit faced and fucking other men behind my back." He stood up all of a sudden and strode towards the stairs, I knew he was in the bedroom when he slammed the door closed.

I sat in shock, not believing my own eyes. I had never seen him so angry, and I was to blame. I had to ask that question. I was mentally kicking myself.

I gulped the rest of my wine before finding the courage to stand up and climb the stairs until I found myself outside of his room, debating on whether I should knock or not. I decided to just take my chances and open the door, popping my head in. "Edward?" I kept my voice calm and even.

"What?" He snapped and I cringed, frowning.

"I'm sorry...it was stupid and wrong of me to ask such a personal question. I had no idea..." I trailed off, sensing that I should probably stop talking.

He looked up from a photo he was holding and his eyes were blazing with rage? I wasn't even sure. I took a step inside the room and kept my eyes on him, waiting for him to say something. "Bella, I'm not used to being so open with someone...It's not something that has ever appealed to me." I nodded, understanding completely. I was very much the same and talking to him about my father was difficult for me but for some reason, I trusted him enough to tell him.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I understand." My voice failed me and I choked on the last word, causing him to frown. I didn't like this side of him, the angry side and knowing I was the one who caused him to get like that, I felt like shit.

"Hey." He patted the space beside him on the bed and I walked forward, sitting next to him without speaking. "I'm sorry I got so angry." He whispered before pressing his lips to my jaw, trailing slow, soft kisses along my neck and jawline. I closed my eyes and sighed, tilting my head to the side to give him better access to my neck. The sensations that he was making me feel just by kissing my skin was incredible, I could feel the familiar tingling sensation in the south region and I couldn't take this torture anymore. I turned my head and crushed my lips to his, kissing him hungrily as I climbed on top of him. I could feel his prominent erection and I knew the anger that he felt just minutes ago had been replaced with need.

* * *

**A/N: I have twitter now so if you want to know when I'm updating then give me a follow MissBlondie773 :) **

**Love MissBlondie773 xoxo**


End file.
